Chessmate
by HeraldChaos72
Summary: Chrom and Morgan spend some father-son bonding time by playing chess. Oneshot. Mainly FeMUxChrom.


**Author's Note:** Well, thanks to an awesome review on my last story, I finally found my passion for writing. I'll enjoy writing this one for you readers. I do not own Fire Emblem.

* * *

It was another regular day in the castle. The Halidom of Ylisse was bustling with life as usual. Even the weather was nice and sunny outside. Frederick was the children's nanny as usual. He felt embarrassed, but he knew that Chrom counted on him to care for the children as well as his own son.

It was while Morgan was playing with his toys that he wanted to ask Frederick something.

He asked, "Frederick, can I play chess with Daddy?"

Frederick knew that Chrom was working right now, but he couldn't refuse his nephew's request.

He replied, "Well, yes. I'll take you to your father if he's not too busy."

Lucina chimed in, "Can I come with you, too? I want to see him!"

Frederick nodded and they went across the halls to the office where his king worked. There was a lone guard standing across from the door and when he saw Frederick and the children, he let them pass.

"Daddy!"

Chrom stopped working on his papers only to find himself being pounced on by his son and daughter. The children giggled, but the ruckus also had gotten the attention of their mother who came into the room.

Etna asked, "What's going on here?"

Chrom replied, "The kids just ambushed me. Don't worry, though. I'm fine."

Morgan asked, "Daddy, can I play chess with you?"

Chrom replied, "Of course you can, son. We're going to have to ask your mother for the chessboard first."

He said, "Okay. Mommy, can we use your chessboard?"

She replied, "Yes, sweetheart. I'll get it for you."

She left the room while Morgan and Lucina played with their toys that they brought with them. Their father also joined in much to the children's delight. After a minute or so passed by, their mother came in with a chessboard in hand. She set the chessboard on a table as Morgan and Chrom sat down to compete with each other.

Lucina and Etna decided to be spectators for the chess match. Thanks to his lessons with his mother on strategy, Morgan was sure that he would win against his father.

Chrom, however, was not so lucky. He had no prior experience with military strategy. Still, he was determined to win as he never gave up on any battle.

Morgan said as he began to move his white pawn, "I'm pretty sure I'm going to win, Daddy."

Chrom said as he moved his black pawn, "Don't get your hopes up, son. We'll see who's the better chess player."

Frederick also came into the room to watch them play. He was sure that Chrom will win no matter what the circumstances were.

The game went on for three hours before…

"Gods, Morgan! How did you beat me? And I was so close, too…"

Morgan had apparently beaten his own father in chess. In his happiness, he shouted, "Checkmate, Daddy! I won!"

Etna hugged her son and kissed his forehead. Morgan seemed to love the praise he was given by his mother.

Lucina and Frederick tried to console the sulking Exalt. Frederick told his lord that he'll win next time.

Morgan asked, "Do you want to play another round, Daddy? I'll let you use the white pieces this time."

He nodded and they played another round of chess with each other. And the spectators watched on as father and son competed against each other.

Day turned into night and the children were exhausted. The adults were also tired and the royal family went back to their rooms with the exception of Etna who went to Lucina and Morgan's room to kiss them good night.

Etna said as she kissed Lucina's forehead, "Good night, dear."

Lucina replied, "Good night, Mommy."

She said as she kissed Morgan's forehead, "Good night, sweetheart."

He replied, "Good night, Mommy. I love you."

She smiled and closed the door. She walked back to the master bedroom where her husband was waiting for her in bed.

She said, "I'm proud of you for bonding with our son."

He replied, "Well, I'll do anything to make you happy."

He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead. She in turn, laid her head on his chest. The night was quiet and the couple slept beside each other, content that their life was perfect.

* * *

And it's done. This was inspired by the Avatar's supports with Morgan, so I decided to make this oneshot. Don't be afraid to review this one if you like it. Have a nice day, everyone.


End file.
